Lost Memories
by Merrielle96
Summary: Now a junior in college, Elena struggles with dreams of her past. Only, She doesn't know them to be anything other than nightmares. Having been compelled several years ago to forget everything and everyone supernatural, she lives a dull student's life when a certain face from her dreams knocks on her door.
1. Un-sweet Dreams

Elena bolted upright in her bed with a gasp. Everything was black. She squinted her eyes as they adjusted to her surroundings. She let out a sigh of relief and regained a steady breahing pace. It was just a dream and she was in her dorm, safe and sound. She turned to look at her roomate, Jessie's, clock. 3:24 am.

Elena stepped out of bed and walked across the room to the minifridge for a bottle of water. She sat back down on the edge of her bed and tried to rub the head ache away from her forehead. The dreams never stopped. Every night since freshman year in college she had been plagued by visions of the strangest nature. Some were good. Some were horrifying. All dreams were unexplainable. While pretty vague, she dreams of terror, monsters, and death. But then she'll dream of faces. Some faces are familiar faces of her friends and family. And some faces she doesn't recognize. The man with the blue eyes.

At first, she thought the dreams were a consequence of her late night snacking habits. But here she was, two years later, waking up with a head ache and feeling like she was losing her mind. She had learned very quickly notto tell anyone about the dreams. Everyone figured she was mentally disturbed and suggested various therapists. Her roommate Jessie just chose to write her off as crazy. The only person she could talk to about them was Bonnie and even then Bonnie over assured her that there was nothing at all to worry about and that the dreams are just silly stories my mind makes up. Elena often wondered at her sanity herself. But she wasn't going tolet anyone send her to some mental institution before she got her degree. No,the dreams had to be ignored.

After satisfying her thirst, she lied back down and closed her eyes, hoping to prepare for another day of dull and dreary classes. At least today she would have an answer for when Bonnie asks her " are you okay?" like she does nearly every day. And nearly every day Elena would answer " yeah I'm just tired." Elena must look incredibly distrought every day beacuse apparently everyone thought she was incredibly unhappy. They wouldn't be entirely wrong in guessing that. While she wasn't to the point of depression, she certainly felt wrong. Everything about her life seemed wrong and out of place. She couldn't give reason to it but ever since her parents died, she has felt gray. She didn't think it was because of her parents' death because she knew she had moved on. But to what? She graduated and went to college. She celebrated friends' birthdays and holidays but every memory felt fuzzy and lacking in something. Although nothing extraordinary had ever truly happened to Elena, she feltlike she was missing something. A sense of adventure.

It took Elena nearly an hour to fall alseep. She continued her dreams, only this time around was more pleasant as she dreamt of friends and the man with blue eyes. He was almost always in her dreams, good and bad. Around Seven she was woken by a knock at the door. Expecting it to be Bonnie urging her to hurry for breakfast, it was somebody else entirely. Somebody she didn't know yet somebody that she felt she did know. The man with blue eyes.

" Hey Elena." He said with a smirk. Elena froze in confusion. " Are you gonna let me in or...?" he asked.

Snapping outof her trance she asked, " who are you?" in a mix of genuine confusion and wonder.

" Riiight." He nodded slowly. " You can't remember. Sucks for you. Welp. just invite me in and I'll fix that right up for you.

Elena shook her head, looking down. " I don't understand... I don't know you but..."

The man furrowed his brows. " But? Elena. Just invite me in." He smiled a familiar smile.

Elena checked behind her. Jessie had already left for classes. Elena looked back at the man and thought, uncertainty written all over her face. She had no clue who this guy was, but still. She felt like she knew him from somewhere. She must if she dreams about him, right? She knew that this guy was technically a stranger but she couldnt help but trust him wholly. She stepped aside and said,"Ok, come in."

The Man stepped inside and pulled her into a hug, making her let go of the door. He then set her down and cupped her face, looking directly into her eyes.

" Ok Elena," he said," You can remember now. Everything is fine."

She waited a minute, staring back at him unsure of what he was trying to do.

" What? What have I forgotten?" Elena asked.

The man stepped back with an odd look. He looked her in the eye again and repeated himself. Still, nothing happened.

"I don't understand. Why isn't it working?" He nearly whispered.

" Why isn't what working?

The man took on a very worried face and said, " Elena, its me. don't...?"

Elena just shook her head and said quietly " I...I'm sorry but I don't know who you are or why you're even here. All I know is that I have...crazy dreams. And you're always in them. So...?"Elena didn't know what to say.

The man named Damon shook his head frantically and pulled out his phone. He picked out a contact and held the phone to his ear.

" Stefan. Its not working. She isn't remebering. What? No!I dont know whats wrong! Look- no. Just get here ok? I dont know why she just isn't!" Damon shouted and hung up.


	2. Stranger Danger

Damon let out a sigh of frustration. Elena looked at him, at a loss for words to say. She looked around the room nervously. She was foolish to let a stranger into her room, she knew. But still. Damon looked back at Elena and spoke up.

" Well, this is awkward." He searched her face as if for something to say. " Its good to see you." He said sheepishly.

" Its good to meet you. In person, I mean. I think." Elena blushed as she stumbled over her words.

" Yeah the dreaming thing. Thats not normal either. But obviously your memory is being a little glitchy so we'll save that question for another time. But look- we have to get outta here. There are-" A sound a the door cut him off.

Elena walked towards it expecting it to be Jessie who, like always, probably forgot her key. She twisted the knob and immediately something lashed out at her with a growl. In an instant Damon was between her and the intruder, pushing Elena behind him protectively. Elena watched in horror as Damon fought the guy for only a few seconds before thrusting his arm into him and pulling out his heart with a single hand. The man dropped dead on the floor and Damon turned around to face Elena.

What she saw terrified her. His eyes were hot with anger. His teeth... his teeth stuck out like sharp fangs. His hand was covered in blood as he chucked the still heart into her trash bin, practically snarling. Elena's mouth hung open in shock as she slid away from Damon in horror. Noticing her fear instantly, his face quickly softened back into a human resemblance as he walked toward her, ready to explain and comfort her.

" Elena, I-" he began.

" What are you?!" Elena shouted, her voice shaking violently.

"Just Calm down, I can-"

" What was that?!" She screeched while pointing to the corpse on her floor.

" Elena-"

" What the fuck is going on?" Elena now spoke in a low angry voice with her broom in hand, ready to swing. She should have known better than to let some random dude in, from her dreams or not. She felt like she was in one of her nightmares. Maybe she was. She closed her eyes tight for a few senconds, willing herself to wake. When she opened them, Damon was still standing there with apologetic features. Elena ran through her mind all the possible ways she might escape her situation, all of which seemed to end in her violent death. So, she screamed the first thing that came to mind.

" Stranger Danger!" She let her lungs loose.

Damon just stood there in shock for a moment, observing her, as if to make sure she was alright. Then his face broke into a grin and he began to laugh.

Elena shook her head. This wasn't funny! Oh God, she was gonna die.

" Elena. Don't worry. I'm a friend, he said, placing a hand on his chest. " that guy", he motioned to the body," was not your friend."

Not convinced, Elena raised her broom higher, not taking her eyes off Damon.

" Ok." Damon narrowed his gaze. In less than a second, he had her broom and broke it in half. " We need to get out of here before another Scott McCall pops through that door." he said,all seriousness.

Elena's face scrunched up at his tone,trying to hold back her tears. " Please don't hurt me."

Damon felt like he was just staked to the heart. His eyes grew soft as he stepped towards her. He placed his hand on her face, tilting her head up, making her look at him.

" I would never hurt you." He whispered sincerely. He gauged her eyes for any trace of the trust that was there only moments ago. While they were still fearful, he saw her shoulders relax. He smiled." Elena, I will never hurt you. Your face is too pretty to eat." he teased slightly. She didn't seem to find humor in it.

" What do you want with me?" Elena asked with a tone of defeat.

" I want to protect you." Damon sated seriously. " But right now, we need to leave. I promise that I will explain everything but... we need to go. Now." He said all this calmly, looking at Elena with Care. Damon her her pulse slow down only slightly and stepped back a little. He held his hand out to her. She looked at it for a moment, conflicted. Finally she looked back at his face and then back down at the hand. Carefully, she placed her hand in his.


End file.
